Gilgamesh (The Magic Knight)
Gilgamesh is from the Kingdom of Uruk before becoming a co-leader of the Hero Faction among the Khaos Brigade. He wields the Sacred Gear, the Gate of Babylon, the strongest sacred gear that creates weapons, which is now classified as a Longinus. He is named after his great-grandfather, the first Hero to exist in the Human World. He leads his own team that acts independently, known as the Uruk Team. Appearance Gilgamesh is a handsome blond-haired young man whose hair stands almost like flames with a single bang that is hanged in the middle of his forehead, Gilgamesh is often described as being at least one or two-years-older than Lancelot; his eyes are colored red to the point where it looks almost like blood. He has a highly mysterious radiance around him that can attract the attention of others, a posture and elegant face that only a king has. Around the Hero Faction or outside, Gilgamesh is usually seen wearing a black leather jacket, an orange undershirt, black pants that have a metal chain link and shoes. Personality He has shown to possess a strong sense of right and wrong, as shown when he found Diodora Astaroth, then killed him on the spot using his Gate of Babylon. Gilgamesh is very prideful of his heritage as the great-grandchild of the First Hero, even as a child, he declares himself as being the only one worthy of being the next hero of his generation.The pride that he feels in himself only increased the moment that he discovered his sacred gear, which is a weapon that is rumored can only be wielded by True Kings. Unlike the other members of the Hero Faction, Gilgamesh has no hatred directed towards no Devils, Fallen Angels, Monsters, etc; he sees them as a means of testing himself and carries the same views in the other blood relatives and descendants of heroes such as himself. History Gilgamesh was born in the Kingdom of Uruk, the blood relative of the first hero in the world. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Gilgamesh has remarkable physical strength for a human due to inheriting a bit of his great-grandfather's divine blood. He has proven to be capable of handling combat with High-Class Devils using just his physical prowess alone. Gilgamesh has proven to be capable of challenging and sometimes defeating opponents such as Lancelot, his Brave Saints, and the Gremory Team. Immense Speed: Gilgamesh has shown to possess incredible speed for a human capable of keeping up with the god-speed of Lancelot and appearing behind an opponent without them taking note of his presence. Immense Endurance: He has shown to have a great amount of durability despite being human, Gilgamesh has shown to be able to take on several strong magic from Lancelot and coming out somewhat unscathed. Immense Combat Skill: He has shown to have immense combat skills, being capable of challenging members of the Gremory Team single-handedly for a time before his teammates intervened. Among the other members of the Hero Faction, he is the only one on par with Cao Cao, whose known as the "Strongest Human". Gilgamesh has shown to be able to fight on par with Lancelot for an extended period of time. Weapons Master: Gilgamesh has mastered the multitude of weapons that are stored inside the Golden Captial to an extreme degree, a true testament to his talent since no other possessor were capable of mastering it to this much of a degree as him. His mastery of weapons is so immense that he was capable of almost overwhelming Lancelot in their first match against one another. Master Marksmen: Due to the firing capability of his sacred gear, Gilgamesh has impeccable aim. Equipment Babylon Gate '''( ): Known as the '''Heavenly Treasure of Kings. This is the Sacred Gear of Gilgamesh and primary weapon, it is classed as a potential Longinus by Azazel as a result of his mastery of the Babylon Gate. It grants him the power to create/summon an infinite number of weapons that are kept inside of a special dimension that that Babylon Gate is linked to called the Golden Capital, which is capable of repairing the weapons that are sent back inside of the dimension. Gilgamesh can call these weapons via the gold ripples in the air, due to his mastery, he can summon up to hundred ripples in the air and fire off the weapons similar to that of bullets. The items stored in the Golden Capital varies from Holy, Demonic, Magic, Anti-Magic swords, spears, halberds, axes, etc. Trivia * Gilgamesh is the only Hero descendant to possess a greater blood relation to his Heroic relative. * Gilgamesh's appearance is based on Archer from Fate-Prototype. * Gate of Babylon is from the Fate Series. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Uruk Team Category:Fanon Humans